


Soulmates

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, Terrible Grammar, don't read if your going to complain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Fluffy and smut soulmate imagines





	1. Hidden soulmate (tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @giantcookiez request Hey! Would you be willing to write a soulmate AU between a shy reader x Tony. Possibly where she has abilities that she hides. She could also work for him or another avenger, whatever you feel like! Thank you so so much!! *smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n- your name  
> Y/f/n- your full name  
> Y/f/a/n-your favorite authors name

Ever since you were a little girl you couldn't wait to find your soulmate. You would ask your mom if she would tell you how she knew your dad was her soulmate and how you couldn't wait until you met yours. She giggled and told you it was an indescribable gut feeling. So throughout your life you wondered what they would look like and wondered if they were as shy as you were.

You finally met when you were being interviewed for a job with the avengers. It was a long process and had to be interviewed by all the avengers just to be sure they liked you. Tony was the last person to interview you and you were scared you weren't going to make a good impression.

When you locked eyes with him you immediately stood up and tony marched over to you before he pulled you into a kiss. That gut feeling your mom told you about how you knew when you met your soulmate was true. You were replaying the things you thought your soulmate would be like when you were a kid and you were surprised that tony were complete opposites of what you imagined. Tony was outgoing while you were super shy and used your powers to hide when you felt uncomfortable. "It's about time we meet, where have you been sweetheart." He asked when you pulled away but he started leaving kisses all over your neck.

"I-i-in school, wow i-i-i-is this thi-is actually happening right now? Am-m-m I actually m-m-meet my soulmate" you stuttered and earned a chuckle from tony.

"God you're so adorable" he leaned in and kissed you."By the way, you're hired" tony bit your lip before he leaned in again and kissed you.

* * *

 

Within a few days of meeting tony you were practically joined by the hip. You guy would spend so much time together that it got to the point where it would emotionally hurt you guys if you guys were apart from each other for more than an hour. Because you were spending some much time with him you actually felt yourself growing slightly confident like him. Sure you still turned invisible whenever you felt uncomfortable but tony always managed to calm you down enough until you'd reappear. When it came to sex with tony it was hot right from the start. Seeing as tony was more experience than you when you first decided to have sex he took it upon himself to teach you everything he knew. But the minute he was inside you everything knew about sex left his mind. You guys would spend hours locked in his bedroom and talking about your future together.

At the six-month mark of your relationship tony wanted to throw a party to as he put it 'showoff his beautiful soulmate'. Tony did not hold back when he planned the party. He told the party planner that he wanted it to be over the top and flashy because that's the kind of man he was. He also told you not to worry about the planning and for you to just relax until the day of the party.

On the day of the party he gave you his credit card and instructed happy to drive you around New York so you could get anything you wanted for the party. At first, you refused just because you didn't like spending Tony's money. After an hour of bickering you finally took tony up on his offer and spent hours with happy picking out the perfect dress and shoes.

Now you were finishing up your makeup when tony popped his head in to see if you were ready. "You look gorgeous in diane von furstenberg y/n" tony rested his hands on your lower back while yours were resting on his shoulders.

"Are you sure you ok with me spending so much money on one dress and a pair of shoes?" you cringed at the fact that you're actually wearing a $900 on [DVF dress](http://katemiddletonstyle.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/DVF-Zarita-Lace-Dress.jpg) and a pair of $995 [dolce & gabbana heels](http://shoespost.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/10897915_4326573_1000.jpg).

  
Tony just laughed as his hands dropped from your waist to your ass and gave it a squeeze. "Of course I'm ok with it. If I'm being honest you spent a lot less than I thought. I thought you were going to spend at least $10,000. It's cute that you think $900 and $995 is a lot though." You totally forgot that before you came along tony usually dated women who ended up only dating him for his money. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes but promises me you won't leave me side?" you begged.

"Trust me I won't. Now let's go." tony kissed your cheek before he grabbed your hand and made your way to the party a few floors down.

* * *

 

When you guys arrived at the party was in full swing and you could feel your nerves slowly creeping up. The minute d.j saw you guys he stopped the music ran towards you guys and handed tony the microphone "Thank you for coming tonight. I would love to introduce all of you to my gorgeous soulmate y/f/n." tony gripped your waist tightly and started waving at the people who started clapping. "Come on sweetie, lets mingle" you took deep breath before you followed tony who was walking into the crowd.

Halfway into the party you were starting to feel anxious. You tried to suppress those feelings, you really did but you weren't used having all the attention on you. You did what Bruce taught you about controlling the nerves in your body that would trigger your invisibility. You were doing a good job until tony made his way towards your favorite author that you felt yourself becoming extremely nervous.

"Y/f/a/n it's so nice to see you again. I'd like to introduce you to one of your biggest fans and my soulmate y/f/n" tony looked over at you but was surprised to not see you standing next to him. You took Tony's surprised state as an opportunity to let go of Tony's hand and ran out of the room. "I'm sorry" tony excused himself and ran after you.

* * *

 

By the time he found you you had changed out of the fancy dress and heels and you were crying as you remove your make-up. "I'm sorry tony I tried, I really did-" you started to apologize but tony stopped you when he made his way over to you and kissed your nose.

"Shhhh y/n it's ok" tony cupped your face and ran his thumb over your bottom lip. "I know you tried but I also shouldn't of forced this party on you. I'm not used to being with someone who's shy and I was just so excited to show you off. Give me time to learn how to tone down what people like to say "my cocky attitude". I love you."

You felt your heart breaking at the thought of tony changing for you. Yes but you also didn't want him to turn in "I don't want you to tone down who you are tony. We'll figure it out because your confidence and how you are able to work the crowd are two of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you more" tony leaned in and kissed you delicately. The delicate way he was kissing you slowly turned into needy kiss. One thing led to another and soon you felt your naked back landing on your mattress. Tony got on top of you and started leaving kisses all over your upper body. His hands were exploring your naked body as he grinded his crotch against your pussy "roll over for me" he gave you one last kiss before he got undressed and slipped on a condom.

You got on all fours and waited for tony to join you. You were about to look back to see what was taking him so long but stopped when you felt Tony's cock slowly enter you "Oh god" you whispered.

"Are you ok?" tony asked but all you could do was moan back at him. He took that as a sign to continue so he did until he was fully inside. Like he always did when you first have sex he always starts off slow and gradually increased his speed "So soft" tony began kneading your ass every time he thrust inside you before he let go and leaned over so he was hovering over her you.

"Oh god tony" you shut your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Tony's hot breath on your neck. "Please go faster." at those words tony did what you asked and sped up.

As time went on the creaking sound the bed made grew louder with Tony's movement but the sound of yours and Tony's cries canceled it out. You guys weren't shy about how loud you guys were having sex and didn't like to hold back. "Please tell me you're close" tony asked in a raspy voice. His left hand moved and was now trying to make you cum by playing with you clit.

"Yes yes yes oh god YESSSS TONY" your eyes rolling back as felt yourself cumming around him. Tony came shorty after and continued to move until both of your orgasms washed away. After he pulled out you collapsed on the mattress while tony got up to throw away the condom before he climbed back into bed and pulled you into an embrace.

You guys stayed silence for a few minutes until you decided to speak "I love you tony. Thank you for the party, even though we didn't stay till the end." you whispered into his chest.

"That's ok y/n, I love you and there will be many more parties that we will be hosting. Don't you worry about that." tony kissed the top of your head before you guys drifted off to see.


	2. Selfless part one (Bucky)

Pain. That was the feeling Bucky was currently feeling as he heard you excitedly tell the team you were going on two dates in one night. "Alright guys I'm going to go before mike thinks I stood him up, don't wait up." you waved goodbye to the team and got in the elevator.

Bucky watched as you happily left the compound to meet up with the first guy you were going to go on a date with. He silently cursed himself as he ran his fingers over your name that was written on his wrist. You were his soulmate and he was really happy about it because you were so kind and didn't see him as a monster. The only problem was that you didn't know you were his soulmate.

He wanted to tell you, he really did and he was about to when you first met but he noticed how bubbly you were and full of life. You always lit up a room and were basically the opposite of him. Bucky loved that about you and he thought you should stay that happy until you ultimately found out that you had him as a soulmate on your thirtieth birthday.

Wanda could sense Bucky's pain and nudged Steve to speak up but just as he was about to Bucky stormed out of the room. "I'll go talk to him" Natasha got up from the couch and followed Bucky into the gym. She knew he liked to workout every time you would go on a date with a different guy.

Natasha knew because they would workout together all the time before her soulmate found out that she was his soulmate. Like Bucky, she also had to watch her soulmate go out on dates with other girls. Fortunately for her though she met him a month before their thirtieth birthday so she didn't suffer as long as Bucky. "Can you please stop punching the punching bag and look at me for a second" Natasha got the super soldiers attention and he reluctantly took off his boxing gloves. "You really need to tell her."

Bucky and Natasha had become good friends ever since he joined the team. They had bonded over their painful past and Bucky was there when Natasha shared her first kiss with her soulmate. Because of that tight-knit friendship Bucky finally revealed to her that you were his soulmate before showing her your name on his wrist. "I can't." Bucky sighed "I know it's messed up but I would rather suffer in silence and watch her gush about guys she's dating. I want her to enjoy her freedom before she stuck with me for the rest of her life."

"Oh Barnes that is the saddest thing I've ever heard. You really need to tell her, you're bringing everyone down every time they see you moping around because y/n goes on a date with other men." Natasha squeezed Bucky's shoulder before she got up and left the gym.

* * *

 

Bucky stayed in the gym until it was a quarter past nine. By then, he had taken out all of his aggression out on the punching bag. But once he was on his way to his room he was starting to think about you again and how beautiful you looked when you were leaving for your date. He was so caught up in his thoughts he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone, you. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Bucky, I wasn't looking where I was going." you apologize. Your hands were on Bucky's shoulders as you tried to get your balance back.

"That's alright doll, I wasn't paying attention either" Bucky placed his hands on her waist. "Um second date?" Bucky asked and you nodded your head yes.

"Yeah ! He's waiting for me so I better go. Again I'm sorry for bumping into Buck" you apologized and walked towards the elevator. As you were walking away you couldn't help but look back at Bucky and had this sudden urge to hug him and kiss him. It's like for the first time you finally realized how incredibly good-looking Bucky was. You tried to shake those feelings away in the elevator and to focus on your date who you spotted when the elevator opened.

What you didn't realize was that under the bracelets on your right hand was Bucky's name was now permanently written on your wrist.

* * *

 

You got back from your second date just before eleven you felt like it was a waste of a night. The second guy was a nice guy but for some reason you couldn't shake Bucky out of your mind. You were so tired that by the time you entered your room you didn't bother turning on the lights.

After you removed all of your clothes and jewelry you opened up your nightstand and pulled out your vibrator "Unlike tonight, I know you won't disappoint me" you talked to your vibrator before you crawled into bed and turned it on. Pushing the vibrator inside you let out a sight and closed your eyes.

Your whimpers filled your room as pleasured yourself while thinking about Bucky. You were surprised that all you could think about Bucky because before tonight you never really paid attention to how good-looking he was. "Oh Bucky" you whimpered as you fucked yourself with your vibrator.

More imagines of Bucky working out shirtless began to pop up in your head. All the time he would walk around shirtless after he work out. All of the times you heard him make grunting noises when he would workout. Soon you were imagining your vibrator was Bucky's cock and he was the one bringing you all of the pleasure you were currently feeling. "Fuck" you cursed as you brought your right hand up and cupped your right breast. You could feel your orgasm approaching so you turned up the setting to vibrator as high as you could. "Oh BUCKY" you cried out. You felt yourself squirting all over your vibrator as you continued to move it inside you.

After you came down from your high you turned on your lamp and noticed something on your wrist. "Oh my god" your heart was racing when you noticed Bucky's name written on your right wrist. Now you understood why you couldn't stop thinking about Bucky and why you were masturbating to him, he's your soulmate. Not wanting to waste any more time being away from him, you threw on some clothes and ran towards his bedroom.

Once you arrived you banged on his door loudly until he finally opened his door "Y/n? What are you doing here?" Bucky asked groggy. You felt your heart racing when you looked at his current state.

Instead of responding you just pulled him into a kiss "I know your my soulmate." Bucky's heart was racing at the word soulmate. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked down at your wrist and noticed his name "I wanted you to date around a bit before you had to settle for me. But now that you know Im never going to let you leave my side. You have no idea how happy I am that you know. I have loved since the minute Steve mentioned your name when he introduced you." Bucky leaned in and kissed you again but this time you felt his tongue inside your mouth.

"Take me inside and show me how much you love me my love." You passionately kissed him back and stumbled your way into his room.


	3. The god and the bookworm part one (thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after failing to find his soulmate in Asgard tony throws thor a party to cheer him up. After the party Thor tells the team that he wants to find his soulmate already and tells them that only his soulmate can lift his hammer. To see if any of them are his soulmate the team tries to lift the hammer. After everyone tries and fails the bookworm of the team aka the reader is pressured into trying and freaks out when she lifts it up like nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic vision can't lift Thor's hammer.

The one thing Thor kept repeating throughout his life was that he was never got to get married yet marriage has been on Thor's mind for the past year. Sure when he was younger he at the thought of meeting his soulmate made him sick. It was mainly because he knew that once he met them he wouldn't be able to have sex with any woman he pleased. But now that he's older he's grown out of that mindset and wanted to settle down with his soulmate.

When he told his father he was ready to settle down with his soulmate he asked him how he could find them. "My boy you are holding the tool that will let you find your soulmate." Thor looked down at his hammer confused "your mother charmed it so only two people can carry that hammer; you and your soulmate. So if you are serious about finding your soulmate I suggest you hold a assembly and have both men and women try to lift the hammer."

* * *

 

Thor did what his father suggested and held an assembly in the middle of town to see if he could find his soulmate. Oh course all the single people, both male and female lined up in the hopes of discovering that they were Thor's soulmate and they would rule Asgard with him. Sadly no one who tried to lift the hammer were successful and left disappointed.

After the last person from the line walked away defeated Thor flew back to the palace and past his parents. "Thor what is that matter, were you not able to find your soulmate?" Frigga asked and Thor shook his head no.

"Do not worry you will find your soulmate. Why don't you go see your friends in Midgard?" Odin patted Thor's should before him and Frigga left to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Thor took his father's advice and traveled to Midgard in the hopes that his friends will cheer him up. By the time he got to the compound team was gathered around the dinner table and eating. Still feeling sad about his disappointing day Thor entered the room quietly and sat next to Vision, something Thor never did. Everyone looked at each other and wondered who was going to be the one to break the ice and ask Thor what was wrong.

"Alright big guy what's wrong?" tony asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"I am trying to find my soulmate but I could not find them in Asgard" Thor responded.

"Do you want me to throw you a party to make you feel better? I know I feel better after partying." tony suggested and all at once everyone rolled their eyes .

"You're only offering to throw him a party because you want to have a party" you looked up at him briefly before you took a bite of your food and focused on your book again.

"That is true but come on I think a party will definitely lift Thor's spirit. What do you say big guy, do you want me to throw you a party to lift your spirits?" tony asked Thor.

Thor pondered the idea of another one of Tony's parties. He knew there would be a lot of alcohol at the part and he knew if the party was going south he could just drink until he passed out. "Yes I-"

"Great I'm going to go get started planning the party." tony interrupted him before he got up and left the table so he could call his people to plan the party.

* * *

 

On the night of the party you went into the kitchen so you could get snacks. You always picked out a ton of snacks and drinks so didn't have to go back in the kitchen during the party. You had just picked out the last item you wanted from the pantry when you heard Thor's voice behind you "lady y/n do you need help carrying your food?"

"No I got it, don't worry about it. I hope you enjoy your party" you smiled at him and walked out of the kitchen with your hands full of junk food. Thor smiled at you as you were walking away before he headed back to his room so he could get ready for the party.

* * *

 

Throughout the party countless woman approached Thor and tried to get his attention. He asked them to lift the hammer to if they were his soulmate or not. When they tried and failed Thor simply told them he wasn't interested and turned them away. After two hours of being at the party Thor was getting irritated so he left the party and went to the only person who could bring him out of that state; you.

Thor knew exactly where you were because you were in the same place every time tony threw a party. You absolutely hated parties and tony knew that so he allowed you to escape into the library and let you stay there until the part ended. Thor knocked on the door before he opened it and stepped inside "Lady y/n what books are you reading tonight?" Thor asked. He placed his hammer against the door so no one could enter the library and made his way over to you and the dozens of books that were cluttering the table.

"Lord of the flies" you showed him the cover of the book. "I read it in high school and I absolutely loved it. I've lost count on how many times I've reread it." you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and looked up at him.

"Would you mind reading it out loud? You know I love when you read to me." Thor asked. You eagerly closed the book and opened it back up so you could start over again. Not many members of the team knew about your tight-knit friendship with Thor. It was mostly because your personalities were completely opposite. You were quiet and loved books and Thor was very talkative and liked to go out on adventures but for some reason you were both drawn to each other.

You got through a half of the book before you hear someone trying to open the library door. "Yo Goldie locks I know you're in there. Come out here and enjoy your party that I threw in your honor." You guys could hear Tony's voice on the other side of the door.

"Thor it's ok if you want to go. Tony had  this party for you to make you feel better. Go out there and have a blast" you reassured Thor before you continued reading.

Thor really didn't want to go but he went anyways just to make tony happy. "I shall call you when the party is over so you can join us for some drinks."

"Thanks Thor, you're the best." you gave Thor a side hug before he got up and left so he could attend the rest of the party.

* * *

 

True to his word the minute the last guest left the compound Thor called you and told you it was ok to come out. You tried to enter the living room without anyone noticing but failed miserably when you heard tony "And the beautiful bookworm emerges from the library. Come and have a drink with us sweetheart" tony shouted and got everyone's attention. You felt you face getting hot because everyone was staring at you so you quickly walked across the room and sat next to Natasha.

"Tony told us that Thor had his hammer against the door so no one could enter the library. Why was that? Did you two do it in there." Natasha bumped your shoulder playfully.

"NATASHA" you looked at her wide-eyed and got the attention on some of the other avengers. "No nothing happened, I just read to him until tony came and told Thor that he had to get back to the party. I'm not the kind of girl who would do that and you know that."

"I know I'm just playing sweetie" Natasha handed you a drink and you decided to open up your book again so you could read.

The team spent half an hour drinking and talking to each other before Steve decided to ask Thor a question that got everyone's attention "Thor can you tell us why every woman that talked to you tried to lift your hammer?" Steve asked and everyone laughed at the fact that his question sounded sexual.

Thor just shook his head and responded "it was a test. My father informed me that my soulmate was the only other person besides me that could lift the hammer. I had them try to lift it to see if any of them were my soulmate but none of them were."

"Why didn't you just hook up with them anyways? All the woman who approached you were hot." tony asked and raised hid eyebrows at his friend.

Thor chugged the rest of his beer before he looked over at tony. "I do not wish to have sexual intercourse with just anyone anymore. The younger version of me would but now that I am older and wiser I wish to settle down with my soulmate and have children."

"That was beautiful" tony faked cried "you know what I realized? You haven't asked any of us to try. What if one of us is your soulmate."

"You are correct my friend, why didn't I think of asking you guys." Thor placed the hammer on the coffee table "alright who wants to try to lift the hammer?"

One by one all the avengers tried to lift the hammer but they were not successful. Both Steve and vision were close to lifting it but Thor told them it was probably because Steve's had the super soldier serum in his system and vision came to life using the Mind Stone. Thor was about to pick up his hammer because he thought everyone went but tony stopped him "No no no y/n hasn't tried yet. Come on bell time to put the book down and see if your Thor's soulmate or not."

"R-r-r-really? I-i-i-i-i-i really don't think I'm his soulmate" you stuttered and looked up at your friends who were looking at you.

"Come on babe just humor him" Natasha took the book from your hands and gave you a wink.

"Ok fine but I honestly don't understand why you'd think-" you froze when you lifted the hammer with ease. "Wait what does this mean again?" you knew what it meant but began to panic.

"You're my soulmate" Thor got up and walked over to you "by god why didn't I realize it sooner. I have always wondered why I felt so drawn towards you but now I understand. You my love are my soulmate."

"Are you sure?" you were still in denial and didn't know what to do.

"Yes my love, I'm sure" Thor leaned in and kissed you.

The minute Thor's lips touched yours you felt little sparks on your lips and soon you couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. You couldn't and didn't want to let go of Thor so you wrapped your arms around his neck and he lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. "Yo love bird, we're still here you know !" tony shouted and broke your trace.

"Sorry" you both apologized. "My love please come with me to Asgard so my family can meet you and we can start planning our wedding. You are going to love it over there, we have millions of books in our palace and you're going to love the garden in our house." Thor started kissing your neck and you slowly started going back into your trance.

"Oh of course I would love to go. Are we going to go now? If we are I better change." you moved Thor's head so he was looking at you before you crashed your lips onto his again. Everyone was surprised with how affection you were towards Thor, given the fact that not even twelve hours ago you cringed at the thought of giving one of your male friends a chest to chest hug.

"No we can go tomorrow morning if you wish" Thor replied between kisses. You moaned against his lips when you felt Thor's erection pressing against your core. "How about tonight we celebrate the fact that we discovered we are soulmates?"

"Yes please" you began kissing Thor's neck as Thor carried you out of the room and made his way towards your bedroom.

Once you and Thor were no longer in the room everyone remained silent as they tried to process what just happened. "Well then I guess it is true that once you find your soulmate you forget about the things that were once important to you. I mean y/n left her 'lord of the flies' book on the couch. This is like her baby and she left it behind like it was nothing." Tony grabbed the book and looked at the tattered book. "Who do you think out of the rest of us is going to find their soulmate next?"

The room grew tense at Tony's question "Let's not think about that right now and let's get back to what we were doing." Natasha tried to break the tension in the room and everyone started talking to each other like before but this time they all had Tony's question in the back of their mind.

 


	4. It's a love story (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: you have just joined the team and Natasha invites you to Steve's birthday party so you can meet the team. When you shake the birthday boys hand neither one of you wants to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Once you touch your soulmate you feel an instant connection and you never want to leave your soulmates side.

A fish out of water. That's exactly how you felt as you wandered around the party in the averages compound. You had just recently been recruited to join the team by Natasha and she insisted on you coming so she could introduce you to the team. When you arrived at the party you were relieved that you spotted Natasha right away and went straight towards her "oh my gosh you made it ! ! !"

"Yeah I did . . ." you laughed. Natasha couldn't help but smile at you because she knew you were nervous. She linked arms with you and proceeded to introduce you to your new coworker. You were pleasantly surprised at how friendly they were, unlike your last job were there had been a group of mean girls who made everyone's life miserable.

* * *

 

An hour into the party Natasha told you that she wanted to touch up her makeup. On the way to the bathroom you had to ask the question that has been on your mind since you got there "Who's birthday is it again? I feel bad that I didn't bring them a present." you asked Natasha when you entered the bathroom together. You tried to search for clues about whose birthday it was but their name was not written anywhere.

"Steve's and don't worry about it. His birthday is on the Fourth of July but we're celebrating four days early because tonight was the only night the entire team was free to attend. You're going to like Steve, he's really easy to get along with" Natasha touched up her makeup "in fact, let's go search for him so I can introduce you two. I mean he is going to be be the one training you for the next six months" you both existed the bathroom.

You guys wandered the party for ten minutes before you spotted Steve nodding along to the music. He looked like he was having a great time even though he was alone. "STEVE ! ! !" Natasha shouted and started waving her hand to catch his attention. Steve looked over at the both of you and smiled before he motioned for you to go towards him. "Steve this is the new member of the team y/n. I'm going to go get something to drink really quick, can you keep her company?" Natasha shouted over the music and left to towards the bar before Steve could respond.  
"Happy birthday captain Rogers" you shook his hand. That's when you both had the urge to look at your wrists and noticed you both had your names in a heart.

Steve let go of your hand and engulfed you in a hug. "I've dreamed about this moment for decades. I can't believe I'm meeting you on my birthday."

"I know, I can't believe you're my soulmate" you leaned in and kissed him, which is totally out of character from your part because you kiss people you just met.

* * *

 

Natasha in the meantime was pushing through the sea of people on the dance floor so she could get to you guys. When she reached you she was shock to see that you guys were making out. Natasha has know Steve for years and knew that he hated pda so she was confused about why he was making out with a woman he just met in front of everyone. That when she looked at both yours and Steve's wrists and noticed a both yours and Steve's name written inside a heart. "Oh my gosh you guys are soulmates! !" Natasha squealed with excitement before she ran to tony to tell him the news.

When she got to him, Natasha yanked that headphones off Tony's and shouted into his ear the good news. Tony's jaw dropped at the new and practically shouted into the microphone "Oh my god ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that the birthday fossil found his soulmate tonight!" everyone started cheering at the news and formed a circle around you and Steve.

You guys waved at the cheering people before Steve cupped your face and leaned down until your lips were centimeters apart. "I love you y/n" Steve boldly declared before he connected his lips with yours again.

* * *

 

Since Steve's birthday party you guys officially become a couple and were inseparable. From the beginning you set one rule and that you guys wouldn't have sex until you guys got married. Steve was still old fashion and he wanted to wait until your wedding night to see you naked for the first time. To make up for the no sex you guys agreed to having make out session and dry humping but once one of you feels the urge to slip your hands inside someone's underwear you would have to stop.

You guys were so affectionate towards each other that you guys decided to buy an apartment in Brooklyn. That way you wouldn't gross out the team with your constant pda. The only down side (for the team at least) was the you guys refused to leave it unless one of you had to train or go on a mission. Steve also refused to go on any missions if you weren't going to go because the thought of not seeing you for more than six hours physically hurt him.

Because of that your friends and your coworkers would tease you guys about the fact that you refuse to leave each other's side. Deep down though they were secretly jealous that you found each other and they haven't found their soulmates. Natasha was the main person to tease you guys though and call you guys out when you weren't paying to something someone was saying because you were too busy staring into each other's eyes. 

* * *

 

On your one year anniversary with Steve you called Natasha up stressed because you couldn't decide on what to wear. That's when she suggested you wear a dress you bought because it looked like the dress Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast at Tiffany's. "thank you so much for helping me out nat, I wanted to look perfect tonight. Can you believe Steve and I have been together for a YEAR ! I can't." you told Natasha over the phone as you zipped up your dress.

Natasha rolled her eye on the other end of the phone before replying "I sure can because you've told me every detail of your relationship. I can't wait till I meet my soulmate so I can annoy you with every single detail". Natasha loved you to death but hearing you go on and on about Steve was driving her crazy.

"Alight little ms. Sourpuss I can tell I'm annoying you so I'm going to let you go. I'll call you tomorrow." you chucked at your nickname for her before she said her goodbye and hung up.

Right when you hung up with Natasha you heard a knock on the door "are you decent?"

"Yes, come in" you replied but giggled when Steve entered the room with his right hand over his face. "I just told you I was descent, why are you covering your eyes?"

"I don't know." Steve uncovered his eyes and was in awe when his eyes landed on you. "Doll you look beautiful." Steve grabbed your left hand and twirled you around "How on earth did I get so luck in life that get to call you my soulmate."

"I don't know Stevie, I ask myself the same thing when I look at you." you held onto Steve as tight as you could. "Let's go before we're late and they give our table to someone else." you placed a kiss on his lips before you guy got your things and made your way to the restaurant Steve had made reservations.

* * *

 

Steve chose to take you to the restaurant he took you on your first date. It was a small family own Italian restaurant in the Bronx that made the best pizza. "After we're done eating I'm going to give you the anniversary present I bought you" you gave him a sly smile before you covered your face with your menu.

Although you both agreed you weren't going to buy each other gifts you both broke your promise at got each other something. You got him a pocket watch with two pictures on it, one of them was a picture of him and Peggy back in the 1040's and the other was of the two of you kissing.

You knew about his and Peggy's relationship back in the day and to everyone's surprise you weren't jealous at all. You often visited Peggy at the nursing home before she passed away and thanked her for taking care of your Steve. She always told you it was a privilege to love Steve. Then she'd proceed to show you photos of her with her soulmate. 

"Ok and you get to open the present I bought you" Steve replied and proceeded to tell the waiter what you both wanted from the menu.

Once you were done eating you eagerly gave him the present. "Do you like it?" You asked when Steve took the locket out of the box and opened it. Steve carefully looked at both photos carefully and felt himself getting emotional.

"I love it. Thank you doll" Steve kissed you before he put the watch in one of his pocket and pulled something out from the other "Now before you get excited I just want you to know this is not an engagement ring." Steve opened the small box in his hand "this is a promise ring. I promise I will love you forever and that I intended on making you my wife one day." You looked down at the ring and noticed it was the rose gold pandora flower ring that you told Natasha about a few day ago.

"Oh my gosh Steve, its beautiful" you felt tears forming as Steve pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on your right ring finger. Steve places a kiss on the back of your hand before leans across the table and planted a kiss on your lips. 

That night you slightly broke your rule of no sex by giving Steve a blowjob as thank you for the promise ring. Steve offered to reciprocate but you assured him that you were ok because you knew if he did you guys would have ended having sex.

* * *

 

After your one year anniversary time seamed to fly by and before you guys knew it you guys were celebrating the five-year anniversary of when you first met. Being the hopeless romantic that he is Steve arranged for you guys to ride a hot air balloon. The hot air balloon would drop you guys off at the top of a grassy hill-top where Steve had someone set up a picnic for the two of you.

"You have done a lot of romantic things these past five years but baby this takes the cake." you had a smile on your face as you looked at the little set up.

Steve just laughed nervously while he tried to calm his nerves because he was going to propose to you after the picnic.

Throughout the picnic you noticed Steve's anxious state and decided to call him out on it "Alright mr. why are you so anxious today?" you asked and that cause Steve to become more anxious.

Not being able to wait any longer Steve got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Y/n my beautiful soulmate will you marry me?" Steve asked and you couldn't help but tear up.

"OH MY GOSH YESSS I'LL MARRY YOU ! ! ! !" you yelled with excitement as you jumped up and down. "My gosh this is gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you like it." Steve got up and kissed you deeply "I can't believe I'm going to be calling you my wife". You guys stood their making out until the hot air balloon showed up again to take you back to Steve's bike.

When you got home you guys were still high from the fact that you guys got engaged. You so excited that allowed Steve slip his hand under your shirt and let him squeeze your breast when you guys were making out on the couch. Steve was hesitant at first gave in when you guided his hand towards your breast squeezed his hand so it would squeeze your breast. "It's ok Steve, you're my fiancé so you can touch my breast under my shirt." you reassured him before you continued to make out until midnight.

* * *

 

The day after Steve proposed both of you walked into the kitchen at the averages compound with smiles plastered on your faces. The people in the kitchen gave both of you a weird look before pepper decided to break the silence "No to be rude but why are you guys here so early? You guys always have breakfast at your place and don't show up here until eight" pepper asked and the others waited for a response.

"We decided to change things up and have breakfast with you guys." you reached for an apple with your left hand and did the cliché thing of doing things with your left hand until someone noticed the ring. 

It took a couple of seconds before Natasha noticed the pretty like ring on your ring finger "Oh my gosh you're engaged" she screamed excitedly and soon after all the females on the team crowded around you so they could see your engagement ring.

"Alright ladies let me through" tony squeezed his way over to you took your left hand in his hand and examined the ring "well done Rogers" tony hugged you before he looked over at Steve. "Oh and don't worry about planning your wedding, part of my wedding present for you guys is that I'm going to hire the best people to plan your wedding." Tony patterned your back before he exited the room so he could start making phone calls.

"We want you to tell us every detail about how he propose." Wanda, Natasha and pepper pealed you away from Steve and dragged you into peppers office so you could tell them how he proposed.

* * *

 

Your engagement was all people could talk about and it was getting so much press that people started to compare it to the royal wedding. Tony was the reason for all the hype because he submitted your engagement announcement to the New York Times and from there news outlets shared the news to their viewer. Tony also was true to his word and hired the most in demand wedding planner to plan your wedding. 

You and Steve weren't picky about how you wanted the wedding reception to look like just as long as you got married outside. That excited the wedding planner and he promised that he was going to make sure the wedding was going to be stress free. He also promised you guys that he would just need you for the cake taste testing, catering approval and the approval for the seating chart.

The wedding planner ultimately decided to have the wedding to be in on a private island because he wanted you guy to have an intimate wedding away from the press.

* * *

 

On the day of the wedding you were anxious because you weren't allowed to see or talk to Steve the night before. No matter how much you begged Natasha and your bridesmaids if you could at least text Steve. So now you were have a nervous breakdown on the way to the venue and no matter what your father or Natasha said you weren't going to be ok until you talked to Steve. "here Steve sent this to you last night, hopefully this will keep you calm until we get to the beach" Natasha handed you your phone and notice Steve sent you a long text message. It said that although it hurt not being able to be with you last night that he was excited he was going to be able to call you his wife the next day.

"Awww I can't believe I'm going to marry the sweetest man in the world." you smiled from ear to and quickly sent a 'I love you so much' text to Steve. "Here nat I'm ok now." Right when you handed her the phone the car pulled up to the beach and the three of you exited the vehicle.

"This setup is breath-taking" your dad commented as you guys got closer to the wedding. You just nodded your head and started to feel butterflies in your stomach when you guys reached the aisle.

Right when the song for you to walk down the aisle started playing you deep breath you started walking towards Steve. As you guys inched closer and closer towards the other end you started to hear your dad sniffling. Looking up at him you soon realized that he was crying "Dad stop crying or you're going to make me cry" you whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe my little girl is getting married" your dad whispered into your ear as you guys continued to walk down the aisle. Your eyes were on Steve the rest of time and you could tell he was trying to hold back tears. When you guys got to end your dad kissed your cheek before he turned to Steve "Steve please take care of my princess."

"Don't worry sir, she's my entire world and I would die before I'd let anything bad happen to her." Steve shook your dads hand before your dad handed you over to Steve. "You look stunning doll" Steve whispered to you. Just as you were about to reply the priest cleared his throat so he got your attention and he could start the ceremony.

* * *

 

The ceremony went on without a hitch there were tears shed from both you and Steve and the attendees. When it came to the wedding vows you guys opted to write them yourselves and by the end there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. 

When the priest announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Steve's lips were against yours. Everyone hooted and hollered because Steve held onto you tight before he dipped you and planted another kiss on the lips.  
"Save that for when you guys are alone in the beach house." tony yelled. At that Steve pulled you back up on you feet and gave you a few more pecks on the lips before you guys walked down the aisle as a married couple. Once you reached the end one of the many wedding photographers that tony hired came up to you and said that they wanted to take wedding photos of just the two of you. 

You guys followed the photographer and proceeded to take photos for an hour. After you were finished you joined your friends and family at the reception. Right when the dj spotted you guys he stopped the music and spoke into the microphone "ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to welcome mr. and Mrs. Rogers ! ! !" Everyone stood up and started cheering "Please exit the dance floor so the newlyweds can their first day"

  
"I really hope I don't step on your feet" Steve held you tight. He was dreading this moment since you guy got engaged because he openly admitted that he couldn't dance. To make him feel better you signed him up for a dance class. 

To both of your surprise he was actually really good at dance and when the song ended he let out a sigh of relief. "You did great sweetheart" you kissed his lips. "Can we dance to at least one more song?" you asked.

"Of course we can, I just hope they plays a slow song because don't know how to dance that the people in this decade" and to Steve's luck the dj actually played another slow song.

* * *

 

After hours on end of dancing and spending time with your friends and family you guys decided you wanted to leave the party. When you told tony he gave you a look letting you know that he knew you guys wanted to leave so could finally have sex. "Alright people listen up, the newlyweds have just informed me that they are going to head out. We can all assume that they want to leave so they could finally have sex. But don't you worry, just because they are leaving that doesn't mean the party is over. In fact the party is going to get wilder but first let's say goodbye to the people who brought us to this gorgeous island in the first place." the guest cheered and started to walk with you guys as you walked towards the car that would take you guys to a lavish beach house.

  
"Bye guys" you guys said goodbye to your guests as your driver drove you to the house you'll be spending your honeymoon.

You and Steve made out the entire ride to the house and you didn't realize you had arrived until the drive beeped his horn. "Sorry" you both apologize before you exited the car and Steve carried you inside.

"This place looks amazing" you looked around and notice it was decorated with a bunch of newlyweds stuff. "Oh my gosh there's a note and tray with a bunch of condoms" you ran to the coffee table and started reading the note.

Steve peered over your should and tried to read the note as well "What does it say?" He asked while he picked up a condom from the tray.

  
"It says enjoy your wedding night with a winky face" you laughed and placed note down and turned towards Steve. "Well then mr. Rogers are you going to carry me to the bedroom or not?" You raised one eyebrow but then let out a yelp when Steve effortlessly picked you up and carried you into the room you'll be losing your virginity in.

Steve set you down and started to notice that you had become nervous when he closed the door "are you ok y/n?" Steve asked while he took off his tuxedo jacket.

This was the first time Steve was going to see you fully naked and you didn't know if Steve was going to like what he saw "I'm going be honest with you, I'm really nervous." You let several shallow breaths before you reached behind and unzipped your dress. Steve felt like he won the lottery when your dress fell down your body and revealed the lingerie you were wearing underneath. It was a 1940's style lingerie "do I look ok in this?"

"Are you kidding" Steve felt his cock hardening at the sight of you in the vintage lingerie. "You look beautiful Mrs. Rogers" he watched as you slowly started to remove the lingerie. 

Steve couldn't wait any long so while you slowly shed off the items that were covering your body, he quickly removed all of his clothes. "Someone's excited" you started to laugh but it quickly turned into a moan when you felt Steve's lips on your naked shoulder-blade.

"I can't help that I'm excited that we're finally going to be able to have sex." Steve started leaving open mouth kisses on your shoulders and neck as you finally removed the last piece of the lingerie. You felt your heartbeat fast when you felt Steve's hands all over your naked body. "Can I do something before we have sex?"

"Ok" you spoke softly. Steve picked you up and laid you down in the bed. He started kissing every inch of your body before he spread your legs and settled himself between them "what are you doing?".

  
Steve started leaving kisses on your inner thighs. You grew anxious when Steve started to reach your pussy. "Don't worry, it's going to be ok. Just relax doll" Steve pressed a kiss on your clit before he started to perform oral sex on you.

"Oh my" you felt shivers down your spine when you felt Steve's tongue circling your entrance. "Shit" you shut your eyes tight when you felt a finger slip inside you.

Steve in the meantime was enjoying the sounds you were making. He couldn't believe that he was the reason you were panting and begging him to speed up the finger that was inside you. "Can I add another finger?" Steve asked. Not trusting your voice you just shook your head vigorously and held onto Steve's hair. 

Having the combination of Steve's fingers buried inside you and Steve's tongue playing with your clit was too much to bear that in no time you felt your first ever orgasm. "Oh god yessss" You let out a high pitch scream as you came all over his fingers. Steve felt like he was going to cum as well as he watched you unravel.

"That's it y/n, god you look to gorgeous when you cum" Steve spoke before he removed his fingers and started to lick up your cum. He also wanted to prolong your orgasm as much as possible so he continued to rub your clit.

Once your orgasm washed away you closed your eyes and tried so hard to steady your breath. As your breath finally evened out you were trying to wrap your head around how Steve knew what should do when he was performing oral sex on you "How did you know to that? I thought we were both virgins?" 

"I am. I uhhhh watched a couple of porn videos and copied what the men on the video did to the women." Steve started to blush as he confessed that he watched porn. "I promise you that I did not find the woman in videos attractive."

"It's ok Stevie." you giggled as you reached down and touched Steve's cock for the first time. "Can we have sex now?"

  
"Yes of course but I wanted to let you know that read somewhere that the first time a female has sex it will be a little painful so please tell me if I'm hurting you. I'll stop until you're ok before I continue." Steve he got up and slipped on the condom before he joined you back on your bed.

  
"Ok" you replied and Steve leaned in to kiss you. It was a slow and gentle kiss. Steve stroked his cock a few times before he lined it up against your pussy and carefully entered you.

Steve did not move a muscle once he was fully inside you. "It's ok Steve, you can move" you rubbed his back. Carefully Steve pulled back a little and slowly thrusted back inside you. 

He felt his heart-break a bit when he heard you hiss because although he was enjoying the fact that his was inside you, you were in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" you inhaled sharply. "Just keep moving slowly, i heard from nat that the pain eventually goes away" you reassured him. Steve reluctantly continued but he leaned in to kiss you as a way to distract you for your pain.

Steve continued an extremely low pace for several minutes until he no longer heard you hiss against his lips because of his movements. After a while he felt a smile creeping up on his face when he heard you moan for the first time. Happy with what he heard he could help but murmur "Oh god I'm so in love with you y/n." against your lips. He laced his fingers with yours and placed them above your head as he continued his slow pace.

"I love you too Stevie" you panted with delight when Steve picked up his speed a bit.

The room was soon filled with panting and moaning as you guys made love. Because you guys didn't turn on the air conditioner the room started to get hot and sticky. You guys didn't care though, you were too busy groping and caressing each other's body. "I can tell you want to cum darling, please cum for me again" Steve rolled his thumb over your clit while you sucked on the other thumb. 

With a couple of more thrusts you found yourself cumming for the second time "Yes yes yess OH GOD STEVE." you scream as you clung to Steve's back and came.

  
Steve felt so proud at the fact that he made you cum again that with a few minutes of you cumming he came as well. "Oh Y/N" Steve spilled himself inside the condom. Steve continued to move inside you until both of your orgasm fizzled out. Once he knew they were gone he pulled out and collapsed next to you. 

The room went quiet for several minutes due to the fact that both of you were replying what happened. "Can we do that again?" was the first thing to come out of your mouth.

Steve let out a hearty laugh before he placed a kiss on your forehead "of course we can mrs. Rogers, let me go get another condom though." Steve got up and thew away the one he was wearing and left so he could put on a new one.

"I missed you mr. Rogers" you whined even though he was only gone for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rogers but I brought a lot so we don't have to leave this room for a while." Steve placed the handful of condoms he brought with him on the nightstand and proceeded to slip a new one on "I hope you're ready to stay up all night"

"I'm so ready" you kissed Steve deeply. You mentally thanked the lord that you guys were so far away from the rest of the houses on the island. Now knowing how great sex was you knew you and Steve would be keeping everyone up with all the sex you'll be having. "Show me again how much you love me mr. Rogers." you whispered into Steve's ear before he thrusted inside you and you guys began your little sex marathon.

  
  



	5. Bringing her back to life (Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is your soulmate and you arrived just in time to heal Wanda's broken heart due to the passing of her twin brother. When dr cho and tony manages to bring pietro back the team warns Wanda not to spend so much time with brother instead of you because that might drive you off and Wanda might spend the rest of life with a broken heart.

Everyone expects you to talk about how happy they were when they met their soulmate but that wasn't the case with Wanda. She was still grieving the loss of her brother when you found each other and you promised her that you were going to help her get through it. It took a year for Wanda to fully recover from her loss and she made sure to thank you every chance she got.

You also made it your mission to make her laugh, you loved when she laughed and you often told her that her laugh could make a baby smile with delight. "Y/n ! ! ! You know I'm ticklish there" Wanda giggled when she felt your lips on her neck.

Just as you were about to pull down her leggings Friday interrupted "I'm sorry to disturb you ms. Maximoff and ms. Y/l/n but mr. stark and dr. Cho have requested both of your presence". Letting out a groan you got off Wanda and left to go see what tony and dr. Cho wanted.

* * *

 

Once you guys arrived in the medical wing of the compound you made your way to dr. Cho’s office “I hope we don’t take long, I really want to continue what we started back in the room” you held Wanda close to you as you guys entered the office.

“I know, especially since I’m wearing really uncomfortable- pietro?” Wanda froze when she noticed her brother being examined by dr. Cho “brother is that really you?”

Hearing his name pietro turned around and smiled at his sister “what? you didn’t see this coming?” Pietro joked before he ran towards his sister and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

Once Wanda registered that her brother was alive and hugging her she began to cry as she hugged him as tight as she could. “Oh my gosh it’s really you ! ! !” wanda started crying harder and stared into her brothers eyes.

You looked over at tony and dr. Cho and asked “how did you guys manage to bring him back to life?” They began to tell you about how they invented a machine that repairs vital organs and they’ve been secretly healing him for two years.

After several minutes of telling pietro how much she missed him Wanda realized her and pietro weren’t alone in the room and was excited to introduce him to her soulmate “Oh brother there’s someone here I want you to meet” Wanda pulled away and walked over to you “brother this is my soulmate y/n.”

Wanda beamed with happiness as she watched her brother walk over to you and gave you a hug “it’s nice meet you, Wanda has told me so much about you.”

“I bet she has” pietro looked over at his sister and gave her a devilish grin. “I can’t wait to tell you all the embarrassing stories from her childhood ” Wanda went pale at pietro’s words. She watched in horror as he draped his arm around your shoulder and started sharing an embarrassing moment in her life when she was eight.

* * *

 

Since that day pietro was by your guys side at all times. He tagged along on the majority of your dates and you would often have sleepovers with him. You didn’t have a problem with it because you knew Wanda was happy and it also helped that pietro would tell you embarrassing stories about Wanda when she was little.

Their were people who did have a problem with pietro being with you guys all the time. They thought pietro was getting in the middle of yours and Wanda’s relationship and cause you to break up with her. Because of that they waited until you were out on a mission so they could talk to Wanda about it. “We just think pietro should sit out the next six or seven dates you have with y/n. Yes he’s your twin but y/n is your soulmate and we don’t want her break up with you because your brother is always around” Steve explained.

“Ok.” Wanda simply replied before she quietly left the lounge and went back up to your shared room. The minute she closed the bedroom door she started to cry her eyes out for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 

When you got back from the mission late that afternoon you pounced on Wanda and went at it until you were both exhausted “what’s wrong buttercup? You seemed distracted the entire time.” you asked her.

Wanda held the bed sheets against her naked body and replied "some of the members from the team said that I should stop inviting pietro to come along on our dates because you will get tired of us not being able to be alone together. I love you so much princess and if you want me to stop inviting my brother on our dates I’ll stop but please don't leave me." you felt your blood boil at Wanda's response.

"Wanda if I had a problem with Pietro joining us I would have said something to you but I don't. I know how important pietro is to you and I want you to spend as much time as possible with him because I remember how broken you were when I met you. The team had no right to tell you anything, better yet come with me." You guys got dressed before you left your room to find the team.

* * *

 

After searching the compound for fifteen minutes you finally found the entire team except for pietro in the living room. They were laughing and having a great time so you were more than happy to ruin their fun "I heard you guys said something to my girlfriend about how she shouldn't spend so much time with her brother." You crossed your arms and took the time to glare at every single member of the team. "I'll have you guys know that I encouraged Wanda to spend a lot of time with pietro and have him join us on our dates because I knew how broken she was because of his death when I first met her."

“I’m sorry we said that to you Wanda, from now on we’ll mind our own business” Steve apologized while the people who were with him earlier looked down at the floor ashamed.

“I forgive you guys.” Wanda gave the team a shy smile before she kissed your cheek “can we go back up to our room?”

You were about to leave when you heard pietro’s voice "Everyone I have found my soulmate" we all looked over and noticed pietro's arm around a gorgeous blonde. You looked down at the woman's right wrist and then pietro’s left wrist and noticed their matching soulmate marks were glowing. "Amy that's the team, that's my twin sister Wanda and that's her soulmate y/n" pietro pointed to you guys so you and Wanda made your way over to them.

"It's so nice to meet you." Amy first hugged Wanda and then you before she asked "do you mind if I ask you a few questions about how to adjust to life with a soulmate? This is so new and scary"

"Of course you can Amy. In fact why don't we go on a double date and you can ask all the questions you want." Amy beamed with excitement as she hugged pietro. Still angry at what the team told Wanda you turned towards them "see pietro is no longer a threat to mine and Wanda's relationship, he found his soulmate and we’re all going to go out for dinner."

"Wait what? You guys thought I was going to get in the way of my sisters relationship with her soulmate? I'll have you guys know that I don't invite myself to their dates, they invite me to go out with them" pietro was shocked with your statement.

"Don't worry pietro I just told them that. Give us fifteen minutes to change so we can go to dinner with you guys." You replied before you and Wanda left so you could get ready for your double date with pietro and his soulmate.


End file.
